Dark desires
by Alopex TMNT
Summary: A evil shadow demon looking for another victim, sets it's sights on the youngest turtle. The one with the brightest, and purest soul : Mikey. Will Mikey become another victim of the dark shadow? Can his brothers save him? Or can they even help at all? 2012 universe
1. Prologue

Prologue - Evil Shadow

The dark shadow blended into the night sky as it made its way around New York City. Not one of the citizens walking through the streets noticed the shadow looming over them, but it quickly left. Every person he looked at, they weren't good enough.

" Where can I find it? " The shadow whispered. " Where can find one pure soul? " There wasn't one good soul in this rotten city. That was it's purpose. To find pure souls, and break them. To make them feel sorrow, or hate. The shadow grined at the thought of his last victim. But that one, like the others, wasn't strong enough to handle the shadows power. The shadow had been searching for the brightest light all the time. And he was led here. But he didn't see anyone who emitted pure light.

That's when he noticed four silhouettes running along the roofs of buildings. There was a strange light coming from them. " I shall take a closer look... "

As the shadow came closer to the figures, he realized that they weren't normal. They appeared to be turtles, in humanoid shapes, each with weapons at their sides. He decided to examine their souls.

The shadow first looked at the turtle in the front of the rest. He was wearing a blue mask, and had a strong spirit, the spirit of a respectable leader. But his soul was not brightly shining.

The shadow moved on to the next turtle, the one in red, who looked very irritated. He had a raging spirit. A blazing fire that lashes out uncontrollably at others. His spirit was impressive, but again, not enough.

The next turtle, who wore purple, and had a gap between his teeth. His spirit was brighter than the first two. It radiated brilliance, and intelligence. Perhaps he could be the one?

When the shadow made it to the last turtle, he grined with ghostly sharp teeth.

This last turtle wore orange, had freckles, and appeared younger than the rest. His spirit shined brighter than all the rest. It shined with creativity, happiness, and kindness. The little turtle was smiling as he ran with the others. The shadow watched them run. This turtle was the purest soul he had ever seen. Just watching it's radiance almost blinded him.

The shadow followed the strange turtle creatures as they ran. They were unaware of his presence.

" That soul will be mine, even if I have to murder for it! " The shadow hissed.

He had found what he was looking for. And he wasn't going to let it go.


	2. Chapter 1

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is a author note- sorry I'm not good at writing fight scenes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1 - Fight on the rooftop

Before the turtles knew it, they were in a all out fight with the foot clan, after being ambushed. All because Mikey distracted them. " Mikey, you idiot! Why did we listen to you?! " Raph yelled as he kicked a foot bot off the building.

Mikey defended himself from a attack, and a insult. " I said I was sorry! I didn't know they were following us! "

Leo, and Donnie stood back to back, fighting. " That's the last time we let you tell us where to go, Mikey. " Leo sighed in frustration.

Meanwhile, the shadow loomed over the battle, again undetected by anyone. He was impressed by the skills of ninjutsu the turtles were using. They were trained well, but he mostly focused on Mikey.

' This little " Mikey " hides his feelings well. ' He thought. ' But I can still see the darkness in his heart! It is but a small speck, fading away, but not if I can help it! '

Mikey had a foot bot tangled in his nunchucks, and then kicked him off balance. " These guys get on my nerves! They're always following, and attacking us! "

Raph punched another foot bot in the face. One of his favorite hobbies. " What do you expect? We're giant freaking mutant turtles. "

Well, that was true. If you put it that way...

The foot bot that Mikey kicked off balance got back up, with a sword in hand, looking pretty ticked off. He slashed the sword out at Mikey. He ducked, getting a small cut on his arm. It was close, it almost knocked him in the head.

The cut didn't hurt that bad. It wasn't that big either. And before the Foot bot could try again, he knocked aside by a familiar staff.

" Geez Mikey, you gotta be more careful! You could've got your head cut off! " Donnie said.

" At least he would talk a little less. " Raph snickered, getting a disapproving look from Leo. " Knock it off. "

The rest off the Foot bots retreated, now that the group was getting smaller with every ninja thrown off the building.

And while the turtles were celebrating their victory, the shadow came closer to Mikey.

' The cut on his arm, it's perfect! ' He thought.

The shadow wasted no time as he floated in for the kill. Yet, unbelievably unnoticed, he encircled the cut, and disappeared inside.

" Oh, this is going to be fun! " his voice snickered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mikey knew something was wrong. His arm with the cut on it had suddenly felt numb, and his body got cold, and since they were cold-blooded, that was pretty bad.

He couldn't hear anything suddenly, it was like he went deaf.

The blurry black sky usually twinkled with stars, and lights from New York. But now, pitch black was the only thing he could see. No lights around, only darkness.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Feeling sleepy

Mikey slowly awoke to the blurry, and worried faces of his brothers standing over him, and the twinkling lights of New York that had returned to his sight. Since when did his brothers get so tall?

No, they weren't tall. He was lying down on the ground. Why was he on the ground again? He couldn't remember. He only felt a slight numb sensation in his arm.

As soon as his brothers noticed he was awake, they started asking questions.

" What the heck happened to ya, Mikey? " Raph asked.

" Yeah, I look away one second. And when I looked back, you suddenly turned pale, and collapsed! " Donnie said.

Everything was still a little blurry to Mikey. " I don't really know... " He muttered. " How long was I out for? "

Raph shrugged. " Only about a minute or two. "

Mikey thought about it. The last thing Mikey remembered was his body going cold, and numb. His skin crawled. And then... Darkness. Nothing but darkness.

He glanced down to his arm, to where the ninja cut him, expecting to see the gash on his arm. But nothing was there.

But he was sure he was cut! He felt it, he saw it!

" Well, your heart's still beating at a normal rate... And your vitals are normal too... " Donnie said as he examined Mikey in full doctor mode.

" I think that's enough patrol for one day. " Leo said as he looked to Mikey. " Let's go home. "

Mikey shook his head. " What? I'm fine guys, really! I can keep going! " To be honest, he just wanted to stay on the surface for a while longer.

Leo shook his head. " Passing out for no reason isn't okay. We're going home, Mikey. "

Donnie pulled Mikey to his feet. " Maybe next time, Mikey. " he said. " You'll feel better when we go home. "

Mikey rubbed his arm. " Sure, I guess..."

Yet, he still wondered. Why did he pass out all the sudden? He kept getting that weird numb feeling too.

Raph knocked him on the head, snapping him out of it. " Don't scare us like that next time, knucklehead! " he said.

Mikey couldn't help but smile. As if there would even be a next time... Would there?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This little turtle's heart, Mikey's heart, was as pure as he thought. But as soon as he got the chance, his darkness would penetrate the light, and block it out for good.

The other turtles, Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello were unaware of his presence among them. Just like all the rest before them.

While the shadow was inside this turtle, he had learned everything about him.

He loved searching through his victims memories. Their greatest fears and desires. He could use it against them, drive them to hatred, sorrow, and insanity... like he was going to do tonight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back down in the lair, Mikey, and his brothers watched TV together on the couch.

Everything was fine with Mikey. He wasn't sick, and there was no reason why he passed out. Donnie couldn't figure it out.

Splinter walked into the room. " Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello. " he said as he nodded towards the dojo. " Training time for you. Come. "

They all bowed their heads. " Hai, Sensei. "

The strange thing was that Splinter didn't call Mikey in there too." Hey Sensei, what about me? " He asked.

Splinter sighed. " I believe you should take it easy tonight, my son. "

At first, Mikey was confused, but then he realized. Leo must've told Splinter about earlier. " Wait, this isn't because of earlier is it? I told you guys, I'm fine! "

To be honest though, Mikey hated training time. But now, everyone was treating him like he was weak. And he hated to be called weak. He was strong!

" Well, look on the bright side Mikey. You get to watch TV and relax. We have to do punching bags, and exercise. " Raph said, sounding slightly jealous.

" Raphael. Come. " Splinter said.

Leo and Donnie already went to the dojo, and had started training with each other.

" Ugh... Coming, Sensei. " Raph groaned as trudged into the dojo. Mikey knew his attitude would change though, once he got the chance to punch someone, or something. He knew Raph well. That was something he would do.

Now Mikey was sitting all alone in the living room. It was silent, except for the TV commercials blaring out at him. The commercial was blabbing on about some new vacuum cleaner, but Mikey couldn't care less about it.

" Go to sleep... "

Mikey looked up as he heard the sudden creepy voice that echoed through the air. " What? "

No one was their. Everyone was in the dojo. Unless one of the guys were pulling a prank on him. But they usually couldn't sneak past Splinter during training time. Splinter doesn't let them go so easy, at least without a punishment. Was he just hearing things?

" Go to sleep, Michelangelo... " The voice repeated in his head, giving Mikey a sudden, irresistible sleepy feeling. " You need to rest... Aren't you tired...? "

Strange. Mikey's eyes were closing. He really was sleepy. It became a little bit harder to hear what the commercial on the TV was talking about, with overwhelming the sleepy feeling.

Mikey leaned against the couch. " Maybe... I'll just take a little nap... Just for a minute..." he murmured silently to himself.

As soon as he closed his eyes, Mikey slumped down, and fell asleep, leaving a snickering voice echoing in the air. " Ha! It was just too easy to lull him into a dreamless sleep! Now... The fun can really begin, for soon he'll be trapped in my nightmare! "


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The Other Mikey

This wasn't like one of Mikey's usual dreams. Normally, he dreamed about his birthday, or beating the Shredder, or just spending time with his brothers. Something happy, bright, and colorful. But now, no one else was around but him. He was standing alone in a dark void of nothingness. Looking down at his feet, Mikey saw no ground to stand on. He didn't really stand in the nothingness after all, only levitated.

" Hello, Michelangelo. We properly meet at last. " A hushed voice came from behind Mikey.

He turned around quickly. He wasn't expecting anyone else to be there. But the person he saw... It just made him more confused.

The person he saw had light green skin, and was wearing familiar orange mask, like his. Exactly like his.

This person was Mikey. Like looking straight in a mirror, but... Something was definitely off about that Mikey.

Instead of freckles, he had scratch marks across his cheek, like he was fighting, a battle scar. His shell seemed cracked a little. He had a red bandana tied around his neck. And where his eyes were... There wasn't anything blue, and innocent about them. The eyes were glazed over with dark purple mixed with eternal black. A shadow-like color.

Despite already knowing, Mikey asked. " Who... Who are you? " He didn't know why, but he was afraid.

The stranger, the other Mikey only smirked, apparently amused by the fear he saw.

" I go by many names, for my many forms... But I prefer to be called... Kyoji. " What a strange name.

" Okay... You're Kyoji. " Mikey slowly said. This guy kept making him feel so uneasy, and he didn't know why. And he didn't want to know.

Mikey backed away from Kyoji. " Why are you here? " he asked.

Kyoji grined. " Why am I here, you ask? I'm here for you, Michelangelo. " Kyoji flexed out his hand, and a sword appeared, giving off a ominous glow, like his eyes. " You think you can beat me in a duel? "

Mikey looked down at his hand, and realized he had his nunchucks in hand. When did he grab them?

No. He didn't want to fight this... Thing. That's what Kyoji was. A thing. Just a figment of his imagination.

Kyoji seemed to read his mind. " You don't want to fight? I'm afraid that you don't have a choice. "

Before he knew it, Mikey felt the sword slash across his cheek. It really hurt, but... It was a dream! It shouldn't be able to hurt him! It wasn't real!

Mikey could feel a little blood. It wasn't a dream after all. It was a nightmare. And it was real.

" This may be your dream, but you aren't in control here. I am. " Kyoji said.

Mikey suddenly felt himself being strangled. Kyoji had him by the neck, squeezing the breath out of Mikey. He was just too fast.

" Why do you not fight back? " A voice chuckled. It wasn't Kyoji, but it sounded just like him. " Pitiful nunchucks alone won't defeat him though... "

Another sword formed from the dark air, giving off another deadly glow. " This sword is covered in deadly venom. It's a gift from me. All you have to do is stab Kyoji with this. Do this, and your life can be spared... "

Mikey gasped for breath, but shook his head. " N-no... " He managed to say. Kyoji had a tight grip on him. He kept giving Mikey a eerie smile. " Just as I thought. You're too good for tricks like this. Maybe if... " He tightened his grip.

Mikey couldn't breathe. If he died in his nightmare, would he die in real life? What would happen to him?

And what about everyone else? His brothers, Splinter, April... What would they think?

Mikey felt the grip being loosened suddenly. For some reason, Kyoji let go. Mikey fell to his knees, and breathed heavily. He looked up at Kyoji, who looked down at him with utter distaste. " I despise how mortal time passes quickly in the mind. "

Mikey backed away as far as he could. " You're... You're letting me go? " He managed to ask. Kyoji was rubbing his sword. " Letting you go? I suppose you could say that. " He seemed to be fading away. Mikey could start to see through Kyoji.

" You only caught a glimpse of me tonight. There's much more I'm capable of, and there's so much more left to do. "

Mikey shook, and looked down as he was getting lost in darkness. " What do you mean? " He looked up again. Kyoji had disappeared, or at least his body did. Those dark purple eyes continued to glare at him.

" Let's just say that... You'll meet me again. And you forgot to take this gift from me. You'll use it eventually. "

Kyoji's voice laughed wildly as something suddenly flew out of the darkness, straight for Mikey: The sword covered in venom. Mikey couldn't move. He was frozen in shock, fear, and confusion.

He felt something stab him in the chest. He didn't want to look down to see what happened to him. But he could feel the venom burning him. His heart stopped.

Whoever Kyoji was, Mikey learned the hard way. He wasn't friendly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mikey awoke with a start. He was breathing heavily, sweating. He looked around frantically. No Kyoji in sight. He saw the faint outline of the TV, the doorway of the dojo. Mikey was back in the lair. It was dark, no lights.

Mikey looked at himself. He was snuggled in blankets on the couch. He didn't have blankets when he fell asleep on the couch. His brothers, or Splinter must've covered him up while he slept. They must've not known he was having a nightmare. Even though he was under fluffy, warm blankets, he shivered coldly.

Wait... What time was it? Mikey squinted at the clock nearby, and couldn't believe it. It was almost four in the morning! The last Mikey saw, it was only eleven! He was only going to nap for a few minutes.

Mikey normally went to his brothers after he had a nightmare, but it was too early in the morning to bother them. He sat on the couch, and hugged himself. He was too afraid to go back to sleep.

That's when Mikey felt sore. His neck ached, and when he touched his cheek, it stung, and burned. He crawled off the couch, closer to the TV, to see his reflection. What he saw made his heart stop.

His neck was red, a hand-like print on it. And Mikey's face... There was a fresh cut on his cheek, a little blood around it.

Mikey suddenly saw a light reflecting off the TV. Something was under the couch, glowing.

He was hesitant, but Mikey crawled back to the couch. He slowly reached under, and pulled out a familiar object. It was giving off a purple glow, had some dry blood on it, and seeing it again made Mikey's heart skip a beat. The sword, covered in venom. Kyoji's sword that almost killed him.

Kyoji's words echoed in Mikey's head. " It's a gift from me. You'll use it eventually. " Mikey could almost imagine Kyoji watching him, with that little smirk on his face, and his dark eyes that had no mercy. No remorse.

Kyoji was real. The nightmare was real. The sword was real. The pain was real.

It was all real.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cliffhanger!

Hey guys, I'm back! I've been gone for a while. I had not Internet connection, so I couldn't post any new chapters. :( But again, I'm back, and there will be new chapters on my stories whenever I get the chance to update. :)


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Sleepless

After the nightmare, Mikey didn't want to fall back asleep again. If he did, Kyoji could return. And Mikey wasn't in the mood to be strangled, and stabbed again.

He rubbed his face as he sat on his bed in his room. It stung, but not as much as before. There was a bandage patched up on the wound. It wasn't much, and he was bound to be noticed, so he would have to come up with a good excuse.

Mikey thought about it. What would he say? He couldn't tell them all that his nightmare came true, they'd think he was crazy!

Mikey looked next to him, on the bed, where the sword was placed. It kept giving off a ominous glow, that kept giving him a heart stopping feeling. Making a chill run up his spine. He wasn't going to use it, ever. What would he even use it for?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyoji extended his claws out, now in a shadowy form. The light burning brightly burned his hand as he tried to grasp it. " Not strong enough... " He hissed. " ... NO! "

Kyoji suddenly grew angry. " I am a all powerful Demon Lord! I'm Kyoji! I have UNLIMITED strength! As long as I feed on these mortals... "

Kyoji breathed heavily. In his hand, was a white orb. He crushed it into specks of light, which disappeared into his jagged mouth. " ...Farewell Samantha. You were a bright one. "

Kyoji flexed his hand. True, this was not his true form, but this was much better. He would rather die than to be caught in his weakest, humiliating form.

Kyoji growled. " I will break you, Michelangelo. At any means necessary. "


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Dark Aura

Ice cream kitty pawned at the bandages on Mikey's cheek as he visited his friend in the freezer. " Ha! Stop it! You're getting strawberry all over me! " Mikey laughed.

Ice cream kitty always made him feel better. She meowed at him sadly. Mikey rubbed the strawberry off his cheek. " It's really nothing. I'm fine! "

Yes, he came up with a crazy excuse about how he got the cuts on his face. He was night skateboarding, and fell. Yes, it was crazy. But not as crazy as saying that a evil version of himself attacked him in a nightmare, and gave him a sword.

Mikey looked back, hearing a knocking noise, and saw Raph hanging out in the doorway. " Hey, Mikey. Sensei says we gotta do some meditation today to find our 'Inner selves' . " He seemed slightly annoyed by the fact he wouldn't be punching anyone today.

Mikey sighed, and looked at ice cream kitty. " See you later. " He closed the freezer door.

As he left, he rubbed his face. Jeez, it really hurt. No one saw the sword yet. It was hidden under his bed. As soon as he found a way without getting caught, he was going to get rid of it.

Leo, and Donnie were already ahead of Mikey, and Raph again. " Hey Mikey, you sure you don't want me to disinfect the cut? " Donnie asked him. Mikey shook his head, and mustered a small smile. " No, it's all good. It's not that bad. "

Mikey was on a lying streak today. While the cut was big enough to cause a scar, he just told everyone that it was just a small cut.

" Heh, ya can't even handle getting a paper cut without freaking out! " Raph snickered. As he sat down next to Donnie. Mikey ignored his comment.

" That will be enough, Raphael. "

No one had noticed that Splinter had appeared before them. " You are all ready for meditation, it seems? " He asked. They all bowed their heads. " Hai, Sensei. "

Splinter sat in front of them, at the foot of the tree growing in the dojo. " Then, we shall begin by clearing our minds of all thoughts, and distractions. That is the first step in meditation in order to find one's inner self. "

The dojo was silent, except for the breathing of the four turtles. Splinter often used meditation time to examine each of his sons auras. That way, he can see their feelings, if they were happy, or upset. And to see if they are in good health. Splinter began to sense the auras of his sons as they went deep into the meditation.

Leo's aura... It was stronger than last time. He was getting closer to finding his inner self, ahead of his brothers. Raph's aura... Still a angry blaze. He had a lot to learn before he could find peace. Donnie's aura... He spends too much time with machines. He needed to interact with more people.

Mikey's aura... No. Something is wrong. The normally bright light, and happiness that emitted off him was slowly being consumed by a dark entity. The feeling of darkness was like a parasite Splinter hadn't seen before. Something was happening to his son.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mikey cleared his mind. He didn't need to think about Kyoji, or the sword, or anything else. If he was going to find his inner self, he needed to focus.

He felt lighthearted as he meditated. All the bad things seemed to disappear, leaving only warm light.

Suddenly, Mikey's lighthearted feeling faded away as he heard a familiar voice that he didn't want to hear again. " Did you miss me, Michelangelo? "

A shadowy form appeared before him. But it didn't look like Kyoji from his nightmare last night. He was literally a shadow, with no legs, thin long arms with dark claws, and spiked hair drooping over half of his face. The only thing light about him was his eyes, which were pure white, with no pupils.

" K- Kyoji...?! " Mikey managed to stutter.

Kyoji gave Mikey a sharp toothed grin. " Why are you so surprised? Did you think I'd leave you alone? Demons don't show mercy. "

The place got cold. If this was Mikey's inner self, he didn't like it. " Why are you here again? I'm trying to meditate! " Mikey tried to sound brave. Kyoji scratched his spiked hair. " Heheh. Here's the thing. Finding your inner self would mess up my plans. So I'm afraid you can't meditate today. "

Mikey had a split thought. Maybe he could... Talk to Splinter about Kyoji? Maybe he could help.

" Tell your family about my presence, and I'll kill them! " Kyoji growled. " And if you think I'm bluffing, I'll go ahead and show you! "

Mikey stopped. Kyoji grined. " I'll give you a while to think about it. Your meditation session is over, Michelangelo. "

And with that, Kyoji's claws stretched out, and the last thing Mikey felt was getting stabbed in the chest.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - A clue?

Mikey was suddenly jolted back into reality. He felt like he almost got attacked again. Stabbed. Everyone else didn't seem to notice. They were too caught up in their training. Except for Splinter, who seemed to be watching Mikey closely. But he usually watches his sons all the time during training.

Mikey finally remembered to breathe. He took a deep, shaking breath.

" Yame! Meditation is over now, my sons. "

Leo sighed and put his head in his hands. " I couldn't find my inner self this time either, Sensei. " He said. Splinter shook his head. " Patience is virture, Leonardo. You will find it in time. "

Splinter hesitated for a moment, then nodded towards the door. " Go on, my sons. We are done for now. Tonight, we fight with our weapons. " Raph seemed pleased with that. They all bowed. " Hai, Sensei. "

By now, Mikey didn't like the look he was getting from Splinter. As he hurried towards the door, he flinched as he heard his Sensei call to him. " ...Michelangelo. Will stay with me for a moment? "

Mikey looked back to his brothers. Their faces obviously stated ' Mikey's in trouble! ' They would most likely eavesdrop on them.

Mikey turned back hesitantly, and walked back to Splinter. He was sitting in front of the tree that was miraculously growing with the little sunlight filtering from the world above. " ...My son, are you alright? " He asked. Mikey jumped. " What? "

Splinter looked at his son. " Your aura, Michelangelo. It seemed dark. Is something troubling you? " He asked.

" I..." Mikey, for a split second, thought about telling Splinter everything. About the nightmare, and Kyoji. But then...

'If you tell anyone, I'll kill them! ' Kyoji's words began to echo in his mind again. Mikey knew this...thing was evil. He didn't want it to hurt his family. " It's... It's nothing, Sensei. I guess I'm just, uh, tired. "

He received a skeptical look from Splinter. " ... Very well. You may go on. Do not forget about tonight's training. "

Mikey breathed a sigh of relief. " Hai, Sensei. " He walked out of the dojo, although he felt Splinter watching him as he left. His brothers were pretending not to eavesdrop, acting like they were watching TV, or reading.

Leo was in the middle of another new episode of " Space Heroes. " Apparently, in this episode, Captain Ryan was possessed by some evil space demon, much to Leo's dismay. Mikey knew for a fact that Leo has a Captain Ryan shrine in his closet. " No! " He gasped. Mikey tried not to get sucked into the show. ' Geez, I'm not in the mood to see evil demons again... '

Mikey went to the bathroom. He closed the door, making sure no one was watching. He looked in the mirror, and peeked under the bandages to examine the cut. It wasn't so bad, but it was bad enough to cause panic among the family.

That's when he noticed that the mirror... The reflection he saw wasn't the same as before. It changed. Not a turtle, but a dark shadow. " Foolish child... " The dark voice hissed. " You can't escape from me. I am you. "

Mikey felt sick. " Why won't you leave me alone?! "

Kyoji grined with sharp teeth. " I am you. And I'm not leaving. " He ran his claws through his spiked hair. " You're so pitiful. "

Mikey felt compelled to ask again. " Just what are you?! Why won't you leave me alone?! " Kyoji had blackened the mirror. " Tell you what, short stuff. I'll give you a little clue. See if you can figure it out. If you can convince your nerdy brother to let you borrow the strange laptop device, you can look up these two words. "

Red writing appeared. Mikey shuddered as it resembled blood. The words were written in Japanese. But Splinter had taught them how to understand the language when they were young. So Mikey read what it said: " Light Eater "


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Light Eater

Cleaning off the mirror was pretty hard. Well, if anyone saw Light Eater written in Japanese blood on the mirror, they'd freak out like Mikey did. It took alot of scrubbing and soap.

After he was done, he quietly entered Donnie's lab, not wanting to cause another explosion, like last week. Donnie looked back. " What do you want, Mikey? " He asked.

Mikey scratched his head. " ... Uh, Can I borrow your laptop? Just for a minute? " Donnie shook his head. " No. Last time, you got it all busted up! How do you get pizza cheese in the hard drive?! "

Mikey tried to hold back a giggle. It was a small joke, one of Mikey's special talents. But that's what happens when you eat pizza while playing with a laptop. " Aw, come on! I just gotta look up something! "

Donnie pondered this, while working on a strange looking gadget. " Well... As long as you use it in here. But don't mess around with my files! And no more eating around it either. "

Mikey jumped for joy. " Thanks Don! "

He took the laptop, and went to the other end of the table, so Donnie couldn't see the screen. ' Alright... ' He thought. ' What did he say again? Light Eater? Geez, that's a creepy name. ' He typed it in the search bar. Almost a million things popped up as a result. Pictures, videos, websites... One really grabbed his attention. It wasn't like the others that just had a bunch of random nonsense. It just simply said " Light Eater."

' That's it... ' Kyoji's creepy voice echoed. That was the one he needed to click on. So Mikey did.

Lots of words popped up. A few pictures, too. Mikey started reading in his head:

' The Light Eater is often referred to as a type of demon. In fact, It's the worst of its kind. It's sightings began around Feudal Japan, where demons often appeared in old Japanese folklore. Parents often told stories about Light Eaters stealing souls away, to keep their children from wandering off at night. A Light Eater is said to hunt for bright, and pure souls to break, and devour. They usually enter cuts, or injuries in order to enter the victims body. Since it often changes its form, no one knows what a real Light Eater looks like. There are some tales of Light Eaters even taking control of one's body, if it gets powerful enough. '

There was a picture of some sort of ancient writing on walls. It showed a shadow creature attacking little stick people, maybe stealing souls. Next to it was Japanese writing that said, " Beware of the Light Eater. "

Mikey continued to read on:

' Just as sightings started in Japan, they stopped. But there have been remote cases around the world, involving Light Eaters. Some encounters even resulting in... Death. '

Mikey stopped reading. ' D-Death...? ' He thought. ' Wait, do they have weaknesses? '

He read the last sentences. ' Light Eaters hate the sunlight, which is why they come out at night. They can evade the sunlight however if hiding in one's body. Like other demons, they hate Holy Water, as well affection. But they do feed off of any emotion, like fear, anger, or sorrow. '

Okay. That was enough for now. Mikey knew he couldn't leave it up for Donnie to find, so he tried deleting it from the browser history. ' I don't know if I should be glad I found this, or not... ' He thought grimly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyoji wondered. Should he have given such a clue to Michelangelo?

He grined. Of course. It was fun to feed off of Michelangelo's panic, and confusion. Besides, he still had time to break him.

Little lights sparkled in his hand. " Yes, I still have enough souls to feed off of until he breaks. " What Kyoji was most angered with was Splinter.

" It seems he knows of my presence in Michelangelo. I can't let it happen again. " He said. Kyoji liked that Michelangelo was letting his brothers remain ignorant throughout all of this, however. He was too kind, it was sickening. But Kyoji knew one thing. He wasn't going to let them remain so ignorant any . It was time to make a move.


	9. Author note

Authors note-

So... Hi...

I cannot begin to apologize enough for not updating in a month or so, maybe more. I guess I was really busy with my other stories, and just forgot about this one for awhile. And, I sorta got stumped, but I'm back and working on it.

Again, I'm sorry, and I plan to update this soon, so bear with me.


	10. Chapter 8

So... Hi.

Sorry, I said I'd try to update this as soon as possible, but I've been busy, with school starting back. I had to get back into the swing of the story, since I kinda abandoned it.

So, without further ado, I give you chapter 8!

*Btw, Yokai means demon*

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 8 - Hateful Memories

A human child was hiding behind the trunk of a large tree. His spiked, black hair drooped over his face, which was covered in cuts, and bruises. His purple eyes were filled with resentment, as his hand gripped tightly on a sword that was way too big for him, and it was surprising that he even had such a weapon. His clothes were nothing but rags, and he had a large bag at his side.

His resentful eyes were looking upon a group of kids, way bigger, and older than him walking around nearby. And they didn't look like they wanted to play Hide and Seek. " Kyoji! Come out, and give back my sister's doll! I know you were the one who took it! " A older boy demanded, with his sad looking sister by his side.

" No way! " By that time, Kyoji was already at the top of the tree, sitting on a large branch proudly. It was amazing how he quickly climbed up there, while still having his large sword too. " Consider it payback for what your little gang did to me! " He said, as he pointed at his bruised face. " Besides, I have already beheaded the doll. " He showed off the the toy's body, without its head.

That sight sent the sister to tears. Her older brother shook his fists. " We were just punishing you for stealing from the village, you thief! " He growled.

Kyoji had hopped down from the tree, tossed the doll to the group, and was backing up. " Yes, Well I'd love to stay, and chat, but I really have to go... " The boy, and his gang came a little closer. " We've been getting real tired of you messing with our village. " One of the other kids said. The tone made the message clear: You're gonna get a beating again. " Just go back to the woods with the other Yokai! "

Kyoji shrugged. " Uh, that's what I was going to do. " He said with slight sarcasm. He took a few back steps, checking out the angry faces for a moment or two. Then... He ran. Despite his cocky attitude, he was scared of getting beaten again. He had received so many before.

Kyoji could hear the group following close behind. He knew it was coming, he was asking for it. But he needed revenge, for what they did.

He was starting to trip over his own bare feet as ran, and he was running out of breath. Glancing back, the group was gaining speed. They were lucky, cause they actually had the energy. Although they didn't say, it wasn't just the doll they were mad about. He may or may not... Have stolen some money, and food from their homes.

Kyoji could tell that someone was about to grab him by the neck. Suddenly, he didn't feel the ground beneath his feet, and before he knew it, he tumbling down a rocky ground, hitting rocks, and and getting cuts.

The kids who had been chasing him stopped at the edge of the cliff he hadn't seen before he fell. " D-Do you think he's dead...? " One asked. " I don't wanna be responsible! "

Another shrugged. " Who cares? He's probably not. I've seen this cliff before, it's not so high. "

" Serves him right for being a thieving street kid. "

It was true. Kyoji had no family to take care of him. He had been alone for as long as he could remember. He had learned to steal for survival, since no one was willing to take him in. He had been hurt alot in his lifetime, and he had learned hurting, and revenge was good.

When people hurt him, he hurt them back worse, where it hurt. Physical confrontation, traps, and the occasional 8 foot centipede in their beds. That one was fun. Revenge for getting beat up in his ever abusive childhood. A lonely childhood. He had seen families together, in happiness, and envy always grew inside him. Why did they have a family, when he didn't?

Kyoji slowly opened his eyes. " Ow... " He had fallen far, and now had fresh new cuts on his body. It hurt enough to cry, but he wouldn't. Everyone told him that crying was for the weak people.

Kyoji looked up. The kids that had been chasing him were gone, thank goodness. He looked at his surroundings, and saw his sword sitting nearby. He picked it up. It didn't look like anyone came down to this place often. It was full of undisturbed plants. Then, he saw a cave, the perfect place to stay for a bit. Cause the way things were now, he wasn't going to be climbing up to cliff anytime soon.

He went inside, and realized it had a cold air to it. Something was wrong with this place, but he didn't really care. He looked in his bag, seeing if he had lost anything. A few coins, and food, just great. He let out a cough. He was starting to get sick, probably because he got hurt often, and his wounds got infected. " I hate people... " He muttered under his breath.

As Kyoji held his sore arm, he felt eyes staring into his soul. He wasn't alone in here. A sudden, nearby snicker bounced off the walls. "... Who's there...? " He hesitantly asked.

A moment of silence before a raspy reply. " Just a friend. Don't be afraid. " Said a voice that belonged to a pair of red eyes. That voice... It didn't sound human. " W-Who are you? " Kyoji asked.

" I'm just a solitary kind of guy. " It told him. " I've been living here for years... Alone. The dark is my only companion... " Kyoji usually never liked talking to people. " I didn't know someone lived here. I can go somewhere else- "

" I'd actually like you to stay a little longer. " It suddenly interrupted. " You see, I haven't talked to anyone for a long time... You know, it's awful when people avoid you... When people hate you. " It said. " You feel lonely, and helpless... And there's nothing you can do about it. "

Kyoji understood those feelings. This thing was just like him, lonely. " ... I know. I know what you mean. What's your name? " He asked.

A shadowy figure emerged from the darkness, with his red eyes, and sharp teeth. " They call me Daimon. " It snickered. Kyoji had a mini heart attack. He had heard a few tales about a Light Eater named Daimon living in a cave, and he had just stumbled upon it. " Your face makes me guess that you've already heard this name? " Daimon asked.

" W-Well, yes... S-Sometimes... "

Daimon laughed. " I don't have a good reputation, do I? " He asked. " That's something we have alike, you and me. " Something back was coming. " What are you getting at? " Kyoji asked skeptically.

" You're full of darkness... " Daimon's voice got low, and it seemed black mist was coming off him. " You want to have a better revenge on that village of yours, don't you? Better than centipedes? "

Kyoji thought about all the things the people said. How they'd push him down, beat him up, leave him alone, taunting him... " Yes. Yes I do. "

Daimon gave him a sharp grin, pleased with the answer. " Then my curse, my power. It will be yours. Take the curse of the Light Eater! "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyoji jolted awake. Yes, even Demons needed sleep sometimes. He finally remembered what he was doing. Trying to steal Michelangelo's light. " It was just a memory. " He told himself. Daimon cursed him, and turned him into what he is now, a Demon. He did get his revenge on the village, and as the years passed, he was consumed by true evil, and darkness.

Those memories, those hateful memories... They were better left buried.

He was a Light Eater now. A Demon, a Killer. And he was after his next victim. " ... I hate mortals... " He growled softly.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- The Storm

Mikey shivered as the thunder seemed to shake the whole world. Through cracks in the cement, you could barely see the lightning flash. The rain could be heard pouring down heavily on the streets of the city above.

Mikey was always afraid of storms. When he was little, he used to crawl in bed with one of his bros, or Splinter when it got bad like this. They used to openly invite him when he was afraid to be by himself when he was little, but now, they probably wouldn't appreciate him coming in at night. He knew that the hard way, when he tried to stay with Raph one time, and he literally picked Mikey up, and threw him back in his room.

Plus, also being stalked by a creepy demon ghost didn't make him feel any better. He was afraid of falling asleep, afraid of meeting Kyoji again in one of those twisted, real nightmares. Speaking of which, he strangely hadn't seen, or heard from Kyoji for a day or two. Something was definitely up for sure. After all, this was perfect weather for demon hauntings. Really cloudy, thunder, lightning.

Part of Mikey was thinking that maybe Kyoji was done. Maybe he left? But the other part of Mikey, his ninja senses, told him to stay alert. It may not be over yet.

Now, with the power flickering on, and off, Mikey quickly put Ice Cream Kitty in a cooler, full of ice packs. She didn't like the cramped space of the cooler. She showed her discomfort in a series of meows.

" Sorry kitty. I don't want you to melt, if the fridge goes out. " He told his ice cream friend, as he petted her on the head, getting sticky ice cream on his hands. " Ha! You're cuddly, and delicious at the same time! " He laughed.

Ice Cream Kitty gave him the saddest look a cat could give. Mikey could tell it wasn't from being stuck in a cooler. He had watched those ghost hunting shows when he was younger- okay, maybe he still watched them sometimes. They said something about animals sensing supernatural activity. Ice Cream Kitty had to count for that, too. She probably saw through his happy act.

Mikey looked around. He was the only one in the dim kitchen. His bros were probably in their rooms, or Donnie might be in his lab. He leaned close. " ... You know something's up, don't you kitty? " He whispered. " Something weird is going on. "

" Meowrrr... " Mikey couldn't really speak cat, but he could just imagine that she was telling him, ' Why don't you tell the others? '

" I can't. I don't want to put them in danger. " He told his kitty, though there was a really low chance they were actually having a conversation. " Besides, they wouldn't believe me. Like when they didn't believe me when I told them you, and me entered a rap battle! " Ice cream kitty seemed to kinda nod. It was funny, the only thing that really gets him is a cat that got mutated with ice cream.

Mikey sighed. " You know, it's too bad the power is going on, and off. You can't stay in the fridge, I can't watch TV, and now I'm going to miss my shows! Space Heros, Crognard, and Doctor who! My favorite TV trio! "

Thunder boomed again, making Mikey jump in fear. The lights flickered on, and off again. Ice cream kitty shivered too. " Gotta close the cooler, kitty. You're starting to look melty. " Mikey said, as he shut the top, as Ice cream kitty gave a feel muffled meows. He'd probably put her in his room. That's where he's be staying until the storm was over at least.

Mikey had the cooler in one hand, as he walked out, and looked around the dark living room. The Space Heros pinball machine was still blinking it's blue, and white colors. Also, a few lights came from Donnie's lab. He was probably still in there working on something, with lots of flashlights.

Sure enough, Donnie was in there, working on another one his weird inventions. He didn't even have to look up from what he was doing. " What do you want, Mikey? " He asked. The cooler shook a little, like Ice cream kitty wanted back in the fridge already. " Well... "

" And no, I'm not letting you hang out in the lab. " Donnie interrupted. " I'm almost finished with this, and I don't want you to blow it up. " Wow, that was rude. Mikey shook his head. " No, I just wanted to borrow one of your flashlights. " Donnie barely looked up to answer the question. " Scared of power staying off? "

" Um, no? I just wanna read some my comic books to pass the time. " Mikey told him. And he knew Donnie couldn't lie about having flashlights because there was a literal case of them on the table next to him. After all, Donnie was totally ready for any disaster, except for one: Mikey playing around.

He sighed, and seemed to think about it for a moment. "... Well, I guess. As long as you don't dismantle it, or blow it up. I've got plenty. " Once again, kinda rude. " Dude, relax. I'm not gonna blow up your flashlight. That only happened once! " Mikey told his bro. " I didn't destroy your laptop the other day! You can trust me! "

Donnie picked up one of the flashlights, and tossed it to Mikey. " Ok then. Knock yourself out. " Mikey barely caught the blue flashlight. He started playing around with the light, turning it on, and off. Donnie picked up a wrench. " When I said you could use it, I didn't mean to play around with it! You're going to run the battery down! " He said sternly.

Mikey stopped playing with the flashlight. " Ok, geez. Just trying to have some fun bro. " The cooler shook again. Ice cream kitty was being impatient. Mikey had what he needed anyway. A flashlight to read comics with. He should leave Donnie alone anyway, since he didn't like being bothered when he was trying to work.

As Mikey walked out of the lab, he started playing with the flashlight again, since Donnie couldn't see him, and complain. He pointed the light in the dark corners of the lair, making sounds like he had a laser gun. When he pointed the light in the bathroom, it shined in reflection, giving the bathroom a eerie glow.

He stopped, as he remembered the other day when Kyoji wrote on the mirror with what seemed like blood. It had been cleaned up, so it wasn't there now. Mikey decided to peek in. The whole room was dark, and the mirror still clear. Something wasn't right for Kyoji to disappear all the sudden, at least without a few more tortures. Mikey tapped on the mirror. " Hello? Wide open turtle here. Perfect for being haunted by a demon. " He said. No response. No bloody writing.

Maybe... He was safe after all. Maybe Kyoji really did get bored, and leave for good. Mikey started to get a sense of safety.

Ice cream kitty poked her head out of the cooler. She was strong enough to open it. She meowed a few times, like she was saying ' If you don't go, and read me some comics right now, then I'm coming out of here. ' Mikey grined. " Sorry for making you wait kitty! I'm fine, now. " He said as he left the bathroom. " So what comic did you want me to read to you? "

" Meow! "

" Dragons vs the Alienoids it is then! " He concluded as he played around with the flashlight yet again. He wasn't afraid of the booming thunder, and lightning now, as the storm continued. Because he didn't have anything to worry about now. Kyoji was seemingly gone. He was safe now... Right?


End file.
